(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for receiving satellite broadcast and a receiving method therefor, and more particularly to a device for receiving satellite broadcast and a method therefor which enable users to conveniently view versatile satellite broadcast.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In order to watch broadcast programs via a satellite, a satellite antenna which receives satellite signals, a set-top box which processes the received signals, and a display device which displays the signals processed by the set-top box are needed.
For the optimal viewing of a satellite broadcast, the satellite antenna should be positioned to the direction of the satellite which transmits the satellite broadcast. Accordingly, the position information of satellites which transmit various satellite broadcasts should be pre-set at initial stage to enable the convenient viewing of satellite broadcasts.
Satellite broadcasts are classified into analog satellite broadcasts and digital satellite broadcasts, and set-top boxes which process the satellite broadcast signals and control the movement of the antenna are classified into analog set-top boxes and digital set-top boxes.
Methods for searching satellite signals vary in accordance with the kind of satellite targeted. The different methods for searching satellite signals are as follows.
In the analog set-top box, the user determines whether the satellite broadcast displayed on the display device is the desired satellite broadcast by changing the direction of the antenna, and inputs the position information of the determined satellite into the analog set-top box. In this way, the position information of the desired satellites is stored in the analog set-top box.
FIG. 1 shows a position relation between the satellite antenna and the satellites.
Assuming that there are two satellites, satellite A and satellite B, as shown in FIG. 1, if the user wants to watch the satellite broadcast transmitted from satellite B, the user of the analog set-top box confirms whether the satellite is satellite B, based on the image displayed on the display device, by changing the direction of the antenna.
However, in the conventional analog set-top box, if the position of the satellite antenna is directed to a middle area between satellite A and satellite B, since the user does not have information about how far the satellite is from the position of the antenna and the present direction of the satellite antenna, the desired satellite can be found only by checking if the image displayed on the display device is the desired image.
With regard to the conventional digital set-top box, there are difficulties in finding the position of satellite, because the image transmitted from the digital satellite can not be displayed on the display device in real time. As a result, each one of the separate satellite antenna must be used for each satellite, thereby requiring a large number of satellite antennas in the case where the user desires to watch various satellite broadcast.
Another problem of the conventional satellite broadcast receiver is the complicated process of the user's setting the position information of satellites manually based on the status of the image displayed on the display device.
In case that a desired satellite is added, the user finds the added satellite using the signal transmitted from the satellite by changing the direction of the satellite antenna. This process is inconvenient and time-consuming especially when the user desires to watch a large number of satellite broadcasts.